Une brise légère
by Bestfrenchfanfiction
Summary: Fic sur la relation Emma / Hook
1. Chapter 1

C'était un matin comme les autres. Emma était installée à table avec son fils Henry en écoutant le bulletin de nouvelles. La routine paisible fut cependant troublée ce matin-là quand on frappa à la porte. Emma se leva pour aller répondre, intriguée. Qui pouvait bien les déranger si tôt un dimanche matin? Elle fut bouche bée lorsqu'elle ouvrit a l'inconnu.

Neal. Le père d'Henry. L'homme qui l'avait laissée croupir en prison et qui n'avais jamais refait surface. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait choisi pour réapparaître dans sa vie et tout chambouler. Emma resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, incapable de bouger.

- Neal… Que… Que fais-tu ici?

- Bonjour Emma… Je… Porter vient de m'apprendre pour l'enfant. Notre enfant. Je suis venu aussi vite j'ai pu. Tu me laisse entrer?

Porter. Emma aurait voulu ne jamais avoir parlé d'Henry à leur ami de longue date. À l'époque, elle avait vraiment eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un à propos de sa grossesse mais elle se maudissait maintenant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Henry et elle étaient bien mieux sans Neal. Ça n'était pas un homme sur qui on pouvait compter selon l'expérience d'Emma et elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il disparaisse à nouveaux en blessant son fils. Neal avait cependant l'air de vouloir parler de cet enfant dont il était, après tout, le père.

- Henry?

- Oui maman?

- Ça te dérangerais d'aller dans ta chambre un instant? J'ai des trucs à régler avec… Un vieil ami.

- OK!

Elle se tourna vers Neal :

-C'est bon tu peux entrer.

-Merci.

Ils prirent place dans la salle à manger encore pleine des odeurs du petit déjeuner partagé il y avait quelques minutes.

-C'est vraiment très joli ici…

-Neal. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi s'il te plait.

Il parut offusqué un instant qu'elle ne veuille pas s'éterniser avec du papotage inutile. Elle n'était cependant aucunement d'humeur à placoter avec son ex à qui elle en voulait toujours.

-Je veux faire partie de la vie d'… Je ne sais même pas son nom! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé.

-Il s'appelle Henry. Henry Swan.

-Eh bien jeux veux connaître Henry! Et je veux qu'il connaisse son père.

Emma n'avait vraiment pas envisagé cette réaction de la part de Neal.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'il souffre de tes départs inattendus et trop fréquents comme j'en ai souffert.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Tu as perdu le droit d'être le père de cet enfant quand tu m'as abandonnée avec la police à mes trousses. Maintenant vas-t-en je t'en prie…

Il la regarda avec de la tristesse dans le regard. Ils se remémoraient tous les deux l'événement qui s'était produit il y a 11 ans de cela. Neal savait que ça avait été la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie de laisser filer cette femme mais il avait eu la trouille sur le coup. Il était trop tard et il le savait très bien. Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers Emma.

-Tu sais, je serai toujours là si jamais tu changes d'idée. Je travaille à la clinique juste au coin de la rue au cas où.

-Merci Neal, mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera un jour…

-Au revoir Emma, prends bien soins de lui.

-Je le fais depuis le tout début.

Emma referma la porte de son appartement derrière l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant des années. Une boule immense s'était formée dans sa gorge. Henry était mieux sans son père. Elle se répéta cette phrase dans sa tête des centaines de fois avant de bouger. Elle devait absolument changer d'air.

-Mon grand?

-Oui?

- Prépare-toi, on part pour quelques jours !

Le jeune garçon était perplexe.

-Où on va?

-Quelque part où je souhaite retourner depuis des années. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour y aller.

-Et comment s'appelle cet endroit?

-Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrook. Emma ne réalisait pas encore que dans à peine trois quarts d'heure, elle serait de retour là-bas. C'était l'endroit où elle avait été retrouvée, abandonnée par ses parents sur le bord de l'autoroute. Emma avait toujours souhaité y retourner. Visiter là où tout à commencer pour elle. La jeune femme était remplie d'appréhensions. Qu'allait-elle trouver dans cette petite ville? Est-ce que ça sera une découverte heureuse?

Heureusement, Henry dormait à point fermé à l'arrière de la voiture. S'il l'avait vu dans un tel état, il se serait tout de suite inquiété et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se souci de quoi que ce soit. Déjà que de quitter spontanément la maison pour un voyage inattendu pouvait avoir l'air un peu suspect, Emma ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il la voit se faire du mauvais sang.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle aperçut enfin l'affiche annonçant son arrivée à Storybrook. Elle ne pouvait plus se dégonfler maintenant. Elle avait bien failli faire demi-tour une bonne dizaine de fois mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle était de retour dans sa ville natale.

'' On est arrivés?'' demanda Henry la voix encore pleine de sommeil. '' Oui mon grand. Nous sommes à Storybrook. '' répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Le jeune garçon regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre, curieux de voir l'emplacement qui lui avait permis de rater une semaine, sinon plus qui sait, d'école. '' Il va falloir trouver un endroit pour dormir assez rapidement si on ne veut pas camper dans la voiture, mais si on allait dîner avant ça te dirais ? '' Emma demanda, sachant déjà quelle réponse donnerait son fils à l'appétit sans fin. '' Super! J'aurais vraiment envie d'un burger! '' il salivait déjà à cette idée.

Ils finirent par arriver au seul restaurant apparent du coin, Chez Grannie's. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent à une des banquettes. Emma regarda autour d'elle. Son travail l'avait habituée à observer les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle le faisait donc presque sans y réfléchir. Dans le casse-croûte, il y avait une drôle de clientèle. Une femme à l'air austère d'environs son âge buvait son café seule, une autre avait une coupe à la garçonne et avait l'air de passer un merveilleux moment avec un bel homme blond. Un client attira particulièrement son regard lorsqu'une sympathique demoiselle leur apporta le menu. Il était à l'opposé du restaurant et placé face à elle. C'était un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Beau dans le style racaille, viril et fauteur de trouble. Il avait une chevelure noir en batail, de magnifiques yeux bleus perçant et… Non ça ne se pouvait pas. Elle avait surement mal vu, pensa-t-elle. Ç'était totalement absurde. Ce qui remplaçait cependant bel et bien la main de cet homme était un crochet. Comme dans les histoires pour enfants sauf que ça n'avait rien de ridicule. Emma trouvait même que cela rajoutait à son charme. Elle s'aperçut soudain que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle le fixait mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il lui lança un sourire ravageur et plein de sous-entendus avant de retourner à son verre d'alcool.

Le visage d'Emma tourna au rouge et elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour focuser sur le menu et finalement faire son choix. '' Je vais prendre la même chose que toi je crois '' dit-elle à son fils avant d'appeler la gentille serveuse pour commander. Elle passa le reste du repas à lancer des regards furtif à l'homme au crochet jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive recevoir un appel qui eût l'air de le contrarier et qu'il quitte la pièce en trombe. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver de la sorte et elle resta dans ses pensées pendant un long moment.

Une voix féminine la sortit de ses rêveries '' Bonjour, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu dans le coin, vous venez d'arriver? '' La femme à la coupe garçonne la questionnait du regard, son copain à ses côtés. '' Euh oui, on est arrivés il y a seulement quelques heures. Je m'appelle Emma Swan et voici mon fils Henry '' Emma lui répondit en souriant. '' Je suis Marie-Margareth et lui c'est mon mari David. '' L'homme, David, prit finalement la parole : '' Enchanté, bienvenue à Storybrook! '' dit-il en serrant la main d'Emma. '' Merci, pourriez-vous me renseigner où nous pourrions s'installer pour la nuit ? '' demanda-t-elle à tout hasard. '' Oh bien sûr! Il y a un petit motel juste au bas de la rue. '' Emma et Henry les remercièrent et quittèrent le restaurant en direction du motel dont ils leur avaient parlé.

Pour le moment, Emma n'était pas déçue du tout de ce qu'elle avait vu de la ville.


End file.
